Reflection
by Illusions of Faith
Summary: hermione does what her heart tells her to even though it's wrong. hermione OOC


**Hi everybody this is my first song-fic that I have written so please read it and not judge it to harshly. Well read on and enjoy.**

**Whiteroseblackrose.**

**Disclaimer: well as you guessed I'm no JKR or I would be doing something else then siting here at my computer at home and also I couldn't be Christina Aguilera because she can sing and I can't.**

**"Reflection"**  
by Christina Aguilera

Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me

Thinking Hermione realized that this wasn't the life for her, yes she had only lived in the wizarding world for a year and a bit but there had to more to it. Knowing what she had to do she sent a letter to the great Lord Voldemort who everyone was in awe of, even they refused to admit it. 

Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask

Hermione put on the death eaters mask on. The Dark Lord needed to know that potter had found the 2nd horcrux and was going to destroy it. Hermione laughed to her self the potter boy thought that it was that traitor Snape that was the one who kept wrecking there plans; no one would think it would be the quite Hermione granger. But they will find out one day every one will.

I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart

Hermione sighed how much longer could she do this, working it out she had been a death eater for about 4 years now. Pretending to like Harry and Ron, being a book worm and a know-it-all to show the world, but really how much longer would this last until someone found out or she let something slip. 

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

Hermione bushed back her hair into a neat ponytail then looked in the mirror at her self. All she saw was what she wanted everyone to see and now what she wanted to be was not showing, well, that was good for now but will it always be like that.

I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart

Every day it was getting harder and harder to show the world what it wanted to see and what I wanted it to see. The order of light was trusting her more and more but they are now looking for a traitor among their ranks but I'm safe for now as all suspicion is focused on Snape.

And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

Hermione found the shocked faces of the potter boy and the rrest of the order were so amusing to see as she stood by the dark lord at the last battle. She knew of all there plans and ideas, what they thought and felt. They thought that they knew her just as well but they didn't and they didn't make the effort to try. But the dark lord did and he loved her because of it and she was worshipped as the dark lady. 

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?

The dark lord had prevailed but still Hermione felt that everyone still saw the same girl bucktooth, bushy haired, know it all girl that betrayed the-boy-who-lived who is now dead not one of the dark lords most faithful and darkest followers.

Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?

Yet however the war went the Dark Lord still didn't ask or look to her for her intellect all he wanted her to do was to act as a personal servant to him. Well Hermione didn't want to be a servant she wanted to rule and she would make the Dark Lord see it.

When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

Any day now the Dark Lord will realize that she was changing into something else, someone that deserved to rule beside him. All he had to do was look at her to realize it but he rarely saw her now.

There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly

Finally he noticed her though he didn't listen to her much at first he now let her come up with most of the plans to change the wizarding and muggle world to their satisfaction. All will soon bow to them and they would rule side by side.

That burns with a need to know  
The reason why

Hermione getting to know the Dark Lord better was not impressed with what she learned about him it was a surprised that really shocked her and amazed her that he even killed the-boy-who-lived, he was absolutely plain stupid. 

Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?

Hermione went to the Dark Lords rooms that night and with careful planing carried a knife up the sleave of her robe. She would rule the world and not the stupid git that had been ruling beside.

Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm   
Someone else for all time

Hermione back in her rooms was cleaning her knife which had the Dark Lords blood on it. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief now she could be what she wanted to be with out anyone questioning who she was.

When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

Hermione took one last look in the mirror and changed her hair black, made her skin a pasty white and her eyes a vivid green.

"And now I look like I'm meant to be."

Hermione strode out of the room never to look back.

**Now that you have read my story can you please review it, now I won't beg or plead you to but it would be nice if you review.**

**whiteroseblackrose**


End file.
